Horror Freak
by darthdrover
Summary: When to kids try to watch a nightmare on elm street. freddy gets out!


**_HORROR FREAK_**

Inspired by my teacher Mr. G

This book is rated PG 11 from the law of I said so. So any one that's not the age of 11 they can not read this book k got it.

C.INC.

One day in the 1990's there was a boy named Conrad. Conrad was 12 and he mostly wore a black hoody. Conrad was obsessed with horror movies. Even though it was rated R he still was allowed to watch them. He knew monsters weren't real, but if they were he would know how to kill them. To kill Pinhead you have to figure out a puzzle in a cube. Pennywise the clown, just hit the light on his stomach and Chucky blow his Barbie head up and so on…. But his favorite character was Freddy Kruger. The reason why is that because he could go into dreams and kill people. Conrad thought that was fascinating, but he had made his own horror book. It was called The Drovers.

At school the next day Conrad was helping his fellow students and not annoying his teacher. He never annoyed his teacher. His teacher was a horror freak too. He loved horror movies and Star Trek. When ever Conrad had the chance he said "NERD!" and ran away. Of course that wasn't annoying.

After school that day Conrad asked his teacher if he could borrow his nightmare on elm street 5 movie, that was the one with Freddy. His teacher said "fine I'll bring it tomorrow but don't tell anyone I could get into trouble k." Conrad replied with a "ya ya kk" the next day Conrad got his movie and put it in his bag, when Mike his friend ask if he could sleep over. Conrad said " I guess but I'm watching a scary movie tonight. Mike said "cool I love scary movies"

That night they were in Conrad's room about to watch the movie. When Conrad put the tape in the VCR, it didn't work. Conrad soon figured out that the VCR was not plugged in the wall. When he put the cored in, it surprisingly electricfied Conrad. Mike rushed to him. He yanked the VCR out of the wall and accidentally dropped the VCR. It smashed, but luckily Conrad was ok. But coming out of the VCR was a type of green mist floating up, Conrad and Mike did not notice it. Conrad's Mom came running down the stairs to his room she said "what happed?" Mike pushed Conrad aside "I saved his life." Said Mike. Mike was feeling proud with kind of a smirk on his face. Conrad then said "ya for some reason I got electrocuted when I was plugging in the VCR". "Well good thing no ones hurt" said his mother in a concerned voice. After Conrad picked everything up, he was thinking how he was going to tell this to his teacher. Mike said after a while "Your screwed, wait till I tell everyone that you broke the teachers movie" he said it in a amusing voice. But Conrad was confused "how do you know that I borrowed his movie?" Conrad said in a suspicious voice. Mike replied, "I overheard".

That night when Conrad and Mike we're sleeping Mike was twitching in his sleep. He was having a dream, but not just any type of dream, it was a nightmare and it was not a ordinary nightmare. In his dream he was walking in a boiler room not knowing were his parents where. He was screaming "MOM MOM!" where are you". His footsteps began to go faster and faster, the beating of his heart was getting faster as well. Then his footsteps came to a halt. A tense fear came from within him, when he saw a figure through the steam of the boiler room he thought it was his Mom he came running up to it. Only when he bumped into it he looked up. He couldn't believe his own eyes it was Freddy Kruger. Mike backed away slowly; he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't real. He was stuttering. "No this can't be happening um you're not real.The second after he said that Freddy glazed down at the boy and scratched his face with his claws. Mike fell to his knees in seconds. Then Freddy said. "O yes I'm real, but I'm not your Mommy" he began to laugh.

Mike stared at him briefly and started to run. Freddy was in no hurry to kill him. While Freddy was still laughing Mike was trying to find a way out, but when ever Mike saw an exit it was gone seconds later. By now Mike was scared out of his mind the only thing he could do is crawl in to a corner and cry. But then instantly Freddy appeared. With his claws, he stabbed him through the eyes. Mike was dead, but not only in his dream but in the real world as well.

"In the real world"

Conrad was wakening by the screams of Mike. Conrad looked at Mikes eyes, Conrad screamed. Conrad ran up stairs and got his mom.

A few hours later cops where all over the seen. Asking Conrad some question. Conrad didn't no what to say. There where no signs of a break in. Then one officer said to him "did you have a grudge against Mike?" Conrad replied "No why? You think I did this" the cop said "Well where pointing out any possibilities. Conrad was mad but soon he was allowed to leave. Conrad that night was scared. When he was asleep He thought he woke up. In his dream he was in his room, but when he walked out of his room it was like he walked out of his house but it wasn't his house. It was the one in the movies. When he walked out he saw three girls playing jump rope. The song was the 1,2, Freddy's coming for you thing. Conrad knew that he had to get out of his dream before the count down ended. Then he figured out this was the way Mike died. But Conrad watched all the movies; he said to him self "I have a fighting chance". He was about to walk back into the house but then he knew not to go in there. He tried to run a way from it but each corner he took lead in front of the house again. Finally he got away from the house, but suddenly he fell through the ground when he landed he was in a boiler room.

Then he saw him, it was Freddy! Conrad tried to run but he was in some sort of black goop, he was stuck. Then Freddy said "This will get a little sticky ha-ha"

Then Conrad was mad and he remember the dream masters power anyone could do that if they where good enough. Then Conrad said "your dead" Conrad tapped his dream powers, Then Conrad easily got out of the goop. Freddy was shocked, then Conrad duplicated Freddy's glove and put it on. Freddy said "You think you can use that, you don't know how to use it"

Conrad said "I think I'll get the hang of it" Then cracked his neck. Conrad stretched his arm and grabbed Freddy by the neck, then threw him into a large pipe. Freddy was pissed, his neck was scratched a lot. Freddy got up and turned into something like the Hulk but with his face and glove the same. Freddy ran to Conrad with all his might. But Conrad sung the dream master rhyme and formed a mirror with his powers and said bye bye and pointed the mirror at Freddy. Freddy was burning like crazy. Conrad then ran to a hot pipe and burned himself. Suddenly he was in the real world. He was relieved, the nightmare was over. No more Freddy.

About a week later Conrad invited his friend Myles for a sleepover. When they where about to watch a movie that Myles picked. Conrad said "so what movie are you picking". Myles said back "how bout this one. Conrad saw the movie. It was a nightmare on elm street 3. Conrad forgot that he had it. "Nay, not this one, how bout this one," it was the movie "It" Said Conrad. "Ah ok" said Myles.

Meanwhile in the dream world. Freddy was still alive but he was very weak, but he had a plan to kill Conrad!

That night after watching "It" the killer clown movie with Pennywise the Clown they went to bed. But when Conrad went to bed he had a dream but it was with Freddy! Conrad was stunned "but how" he stuttered. Freddy looked at him and smacked him with his normal hand. Conrad was knocked out in his dream. Freddy then touched his head and every horror movie killer came out of his head in the dream a few minutes later Conrad got up in his dream. But now he was in a carnival and some annoying music came on. There where balloons everywhere but there was no Freddy, instead it was Pennywise. Conrad was freaked "what's happening" but then Conrad figured out that it's a dream. So he could use his powers. Conrad began to run at the stupid clown but then something happened, a little doll got in his way. Conrad tripped. Was he completely insane it was Chucky. Conrad used his power and blasted him with fire. That would kill Chucky. Then ran at Pennywise. Conrad formed silver rocks and whipped them at Pennywise. But it didn't work, Conrad was scared now he didn't know what to do. Then Conrad turned around a saw Chucky reform his melted plastic Conrad ran as fast as he could. Suddenly he was in a dark forest. Then he looked behind him there was no one but then he bumped into someone. It was Michael Myers! Conrad slowly walked backwards but then bumped into Jason Voorhees. Conrad punched Michael and used his dream power to push him far with telekinesis. Jason pulled out his machete and almost cut Conrad's head off. Conrad ran, but then when he was walking he saw cube, but not just any cube. It was Pinhead's cube. And it look like it was already activated then suddenly, he was in a black area then he saw Pinhead. Conrad tried to run but chains grabbed him by the skin and was pulling on him. It was tremendously painful then Conrad yelled out "MYLES!" suddenly he was in the dream. Myles saw Conrad and saw Pinhead controlling the chains. With a spark of bravery Myles tackled Pinhead the chains disappeared. Conrad got the strength to run, Myles followed. Suddenly they were in the boiler room but there was a scarecrow in it. Conrad said "Oh no". Suddenly the scarecrow flew up, it was that Jeepers Creepers monster Conrad and Myles ran to a pipe to burn themselves on. Freddy appeared with all the others, they all grabbed on to Conrad's foot. Conrad then burned him and Myles. Then they where back but with them was the monsters!

"to be continued"


End file.
